the_littile_world_of_spin_offsfandomcom-20200213-history
HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY, JANNINA!
♥ JANNINA BONANZA ♥ ~Especially For You~ Hey Jannina! Happy Friendship Day! I know you like Teen Wolf, Friends, How To Get Away with Murder and other shit but I only put a pic of Matt and Dylan. Anyways, I know I told you before that I wanna have a crush because every time I go to school, I wanna have an inspiration. Now I realise that I don't need that anymore because I have a caring and loving Neanderthal Friend like you. I love you, Jannina. I know I don't tell you that often but it's true. Again, Happy Friendship Day, my friend. Dear Jannina...= ♔ Dear Jannina... ♔ Dawn: Hii!! Teen Wolf <3 <3 Happy Friendship Day!! :) Kean: You are a snobby rat :) Happy Friendship Day, hoe! Ash: Happy Friendship Day! Elisha: Jannina (Gatmaitan), Aral muna, bago BF. Hahaha! Yumi: I will be here for you and I'll always support you. Much love Zeem (Sam): JANINA!! HI! WITH DOUBLE "N". Bagay kayo ni Gatmaitan! Joke alam ko may AB ka na. Tapos may CD, EF, GH, IJ, KL, MN, OP, QR, ST, UV, WX, at YZ ka. Haha CHAR Ethan: Hi Jannina, I still don't get why you hate me. Anyway, I hope we're still friends. Andrea: Hi Jannina, ang quiet mo!! Everytime I talk to you and awkward, but it's okay! I hope I'll be able to have conversations with you as time passes! All the best for the upcoming tests :D Luis (FF): Happy Friendship Day! Enjoy and cherish your friends. Emjay (Mrs. Lynch): We aren't really THAT close but we're getting there! Thanks for the memories specially nung concerts and the fangirling we did! Hahahaha! MEMORIES! I <3 you. Vian: Hi Jannina! You're a really cool person but it's just that we don't talk much so I don't get to know much about you. But, I hope soon we get to talk and be closer. You're really pretty and I hope you continue being yourself. Happy Friendship Day! Ralph: Happy Friendship Day! Hope you have a good day! Jasmeen: HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY, JANNINA! You have been a nice friend and may this friendship be always intact and would last forever. |-| Jannina Quotes= ♔ QUOTES ♔ |-| JANNINA= ♔ JANNINA ♔ Jannina is Andrey's girlfriend. She's a volleyball player. She's very shy and quiet outside but she's judgemental and manipulative inside. He's obsessed with Andrey. She's like a Neanderthal. Personality Jannina's first impression is a timid and quiet girl but if you get to know her, she's really judgemental. She's good at naming people and quietly judging them. Annika, her best friend, is one of the few people she tells her judgements to. She also judges Annika and calls her elf. She does unnecessary things, like exchanging shoes with Annika. She hates the fact that she's tall. She likes bringing people down but she's actually insecure herself. She usually dreams of the day she and Andrey gets married. Trivia *She told Annika her biggest insecurity. *She cheats, especially in Math. *She loves Teen Wolf. *She loves Friends. *She loves How To Get Away With Murder. *She watches Pretty Little Liars. *She loved hanging out with Annika and Yumi. *Her meeting place with Annika is the café. *She loves Volleyball. *She was a Volleyball Varsity. *She cries when she's mad. *She was a fan of One Direction, The Vamps and 5SOS. *She saw The Vamps Concert. *Her favourite subject is English. *Her favourite character in Friends is Ross Geller. *She writes stories privately. |-| YOU= ♔ WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU ♔ Your Smile - Every time you smile, the world stops and stares for awhile. So keep that smile on, you look even prettier than you are now. Your Laugh - When you laugh, it's quiet. Not annoying, unlike mine or Deato. It's nice to hear and no one can get irritated by it. Anyone can listen to you laugh for more than an hour. The way you talk - You're voice is so soft that I can barely hear you even though you are so close to me. I like it because it's calm and full of peace. Your shy-ness in the outside - When I first met you, I thought we would never be this close. I was wrong. You're so shy that you can't even ask a person of this seat is taken and you even command me to ask stuff to people for you, like to borrow a book or something. When you ask help in Math - It's funny. I remember when you were mad at me but I we made up because I helped you in Math. Your insults - You're really good at this. I think you're funny and cool because of this. I mean, I don't like it if you're insulting me but it's funny when you insult other people. Your Glare - I can't seem to focus when you're glaring at me. It bothers me... When you mimic other people - "I might call you Sean because of your brother." Hahaha... Sense of Humor - Funny as hell. Never failed to make me smile. Your hand writing - I mean, really, did you go to a school for writing? How much you trust me - You told me your biggest insecurity, thank you... Now, I know how much you trust me. Your Drawing skills - You deserve an applause. YWhen you write what you say on a paper - This is really funny. And after that, you'll admire how good your hand writing is, which is really good. When you're denying your love for Andrey - It's nice to know that your trying your best to not like him. I'm your friend and I don't like seeing you hurt. And I can see it in your eyes how hurt you are when you didn't get to see him for a day or when you pray for him to talk to you or sit beside you. Just give it time, and everything will work out for you. It's either he will love you back or you'll get over him and find another guy who will cherish you and love you as much as you love him, who you'll actually love because of his personality and not the looks, and who will make you happy for your entire life. ♥HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY♥ ♥I LOVE YOU♥ ♥JANNINA♥